


this is goodbye (the end of the line)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Atlas - Freeform, F/F, im sorry, or should i say YANGST, post v6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake had finally received what she needed, what she craved.  But in the end, he’s still there.  Lurking in the darkest corner of her and Yang’s shared room in Atlas.Blake shoots up from her bed, wakes up with a sharp gasp.  Waterfalls of sweat flowing from her forehead.  Blake turns to see the love of her life sleeping peacefully beside her, arm stretched out, almost reaching out to feel the faunus’s warmth.  To see if she’s still here.





	this is goodbye (the end of the line)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

“I've asked about you and they told me things, but my mind didn't change, and I still feel the same.”

"For nobody else, gave me thrill-with all your faults, I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you." ~ Frank Sinatra

Blake had finally received what she needed, what she craved. But in the end, he’s still there. Lurking in the darkest corner of her and Yang’s shared room in Atlas.

Blake shoots up from her bed, wakes up with a sharp gasp. Waterfalls of sweat flowing from her forehead. Blake turns to see the love of her life sleeping peacefully beside her, arm stretched out, almost reaching out to feel the faunus’s warmth. To see if she’s still here.

Blake inhales, remembering what shed seen moments before. A bloodied Yang. Adam hovering over her once more. This time he says, “All of what happens next is going to be your fault.” Right before he plunges his blade through Yang’s heart.

Blake can’t escape him. Adam’s still out there. And he wont rest until he has destroyed everyone she loves. Especially the blonde she loves most. “You can run. You can hide. But you will always come back to me, my love. When I find you, you will be-”

Blake cut off the monster’s words echoing through her head. She stood up. Packed her bags and was just about to leave their room before seeing a pen and notebook resting on the dresser.

\-------------

Yang wakes up the next morning. She groans, reaching out desperately for Blake’s figure. After blindly fiddling with the covers of their bed, she opens her eyes. Maybe Blake had already left for breakfast? She thought.

Yang pulled on her an Atlas Academy hoodie, one of the few supplied to the crew by Ironwood. She notices a stray piece of paper on the floor by their door, staying put thanks to the pen holding it in place.

Dear Yang,

I love you. I’m so sorry I never got the chance to tell you. You mean everything to me. Without you on this god forsaken planet, I don’t see a point to breathing anymore. It’s like the world owes you just for living. I never saw myself doing this again. I broke my promise. Hate me, please hate me. Make the team hate me. Never search for me because this will only hurt us both. You deserve so much better and so much more than I can give. I feel selfish for taking that away from you. I’ve already taken your arm. I am such a liar. I am so sorry. I need you because I love you, but my selfishness will get everyone around me killed and I can’t bare seeing you like I did at beacon. At least this time I said goodbye.

Blake.

This time Ruby is the one to find her crumpled on the floor.

"I wish i could lose these feelings as fast as i lost you." She cries herself to sleep that night.


End file.
